


The Prince of The Sea

by IllyasJames



Series: For you my Sea [21]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Acceptance, Fairy Tale Retellings, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Reveal, Seahorse elements, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: It's Victor's wedding day.With the assistance of the fighters lent to him by the King of Leroy, the King wishes to prove his dominance, taking his Royal ship out onto the waters. Thus preventing the King of Giacometti of saving Victor of this unwanted union.But when your son belongs to the prince of the sea setting out in open waters is not such a smart thing to do, no matter how many foreign mercenaries you have on ships around you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 286 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Story 21 from 22. Took me a bit longer to post this part. I wanted to put so much in it I got horribly stuck. So I did the knockyuuriupweek and got my head back in the game. Hope you all enjoy this piece. I will expect some yelling in my postbox by morning. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Alya had dropped by the morning of his birthday to do his hair and to help him pack for his trip back home. The elaborate braid had looked stunning, and the scoff his father had given him about not having cut it before presenting himself to the court after such a long absence had just made him laugh, he knew the braid had made him look more regal than he'd ever looked before. When he had removed his coat during the ride through the capital, where his fiance had been sitting beside him in a dress he was certain had cost his entire monthly allowance if he had still be getting it, he could see his father choke when he revealed to be wearing one of Yuuri's dancing kimono's.

Once the ride around to show the people their prince was of sound mind again was over he had found himself locked in one of the rooms at the family mansion in the capital. Having had the foresight to his father's outburst that would sure to be come he had given all of his belongings to Alya for safekeeping, the bruises of the kimono being ripped of his body will heal, there was nothing else for the man and his mistress to go on a rampage about. 

They pretty much ignored him for the remainder of the week, only allowing him to make a show on the balcony the day after the ride having to stand by his fiance smiling, pretending he was at peace with his father holding a speech about how Victor had finally overcome the terrible curse that had been put on him and how is marriage would bring a new queen and a new generation to the house of Nikiforov. 

Victor was not imagining it when he heard the people cheer far less wholeheartedly than when he had stood on that same balcony with his Yuuri. The King only hearing the people cheer looked thrilled. When they all left the balcony Victor had given a quick look over his shoulder and had winked at his people. The cheer that followed was far more meant. 

On the day of his wedding, he could under no sense of decency call it a marriage, the guards barged into his bedroom before the sun had even bothered to show a sign of it's ascent. He was bustled out of the mansion and into a carriage with no regard of his birth as prince, his father's loyal men treating him as no more than the prisoner he's been, calling him names and threats if he did not comply. He was happy Alya had dropped by the night before, when the foreign fighters had been guarding the place, she had braided his hair so tightly there was no way the guards could make good on their threat to cut his hair.

He had thought they would take him to the palace but instead they drive to the port and force him to board the Royal Ship. For a moment he wonders if his dad decided to be merciful and sent him overseas, but the shimmer of hope dissipates the moment he sees the deck filled with people running around decorating it for the ceremony. Victor wonders if his father is trying to hurt him or Yuuri by holding the ceremony on a ship. 

The door locks behind him in a definite click, leaving him to himself in the captain's chambers. Victor walks to the two large windowed doors at the end of the room and opens them to step out onto the small balcony. As the ship was not build to serve in any battles it had so many decorations it made Victor giggle as a little child. 

"Glad to see you can still do something as arbitrary as laugh." Victor looked around at the familiar voice seeing the guards Chihoko and her colleague Yuuko standing on the balcony of the room next to his. "A wedding day should be a joyous day after all." They nod and step back inside, Victor takes a deep breath and does the same. 

His lunch is served by a man that looks a bit too sturdy to be a warrior, turns out Nishigori serves as the cook for the ones placed on the ship, his father's guards make a joke about the silly dishes the man makes for those foreigners. One going as far as stating that even after having had to deal with them for months he was glad once they would be sent back to Leroy after they had rounded their business on this trip, giving Victor a cold look over. 

Alya walks in along with the guards collecting his plates. He holds his smile long enough for the guard leaving them alone. Once alone he rushes over to Alya to give her a tight hug, both find themselves giggling at the situation they have gotten in. Soon Alya starts brushing his hair out of the tight braid he had been wearing all day, he lets out a sigh of relief feeling the strands glide over his shoulders and back again. Cascading down like a waterfall appearing much shorter than they actually are due to the many curls the braid had forced them in. Neither of them even flinch when his father and her sister barge in followed by several guards both Nikiforov as the ones on lent from Leroy.

"Seriously! Why is that atrocity still not cut down to proper length, with that slender form you nearly look like a female, it is a disgrace to one of the Nikiforov family line. At least show some consideration to the family that nurtured you once you step out. This wedding is the last thing I'll ever ask of you. At least for once do what is best for this Kingdom." 

The King's voice is crass and the look of disgust he sends Victor should reduce a lesser man to trembling Victor simply smiles back. 

"Are you finally going to tell me about your nefarious plans to keep the crown to yourself even after me getting married father. Because we both know it's not the plan to send me back to that tower." He leans into Alya's brushstroke, feeling her support while making it look as if she vexed him by pulling to tightly. "So how are you going to make the people believe they should keep you on as King when you no longer have an heir?" he notices the movements of the couples hands, clenching for a moment. He smiles.

"You will regret being this disrespectful in your last moments. It's that the ceremony has to be witnessed by the Vicar and at least two royals or I would have disposed of you the day it became clear you had brought that monster into my palace and let it seduce you." Victor doesn't even hide the cold look in his eyes. "Even now you are still under that monsters spell." The King shakes his head. "Just know you brought this upon yourself." 

The dagger slammed on the table before him makes Victor blink a few times. "It is the tradition that the crown prince carries the Nikiforov family dagger at his attire. I don't think you are worthy of that, so instead you can have this one. You are still hung up on that monster, I will permit you to carry the dagger that was sent to him by his parents for you to wear." The fiance smiles coldly. "After tonight you will be no more than the crazy prince that fell for a sea monster, choosing to leave his new wife alone on their wedding night to join them. We can't risk to lose an important heirloom over such a disturbing event. You understand right." 

Victor feels the cold in his blood when he sees the calm looks on their faces. It seems this had been their plan all along, he wonders how they would have played it before, then a thought hits him. 

"Your original plan was to let me have Chris be my attendant for the wedding and then to poison me after the ceremony. Probably during the wedding night, blaming it on Chris, giving you lot an excuse to declare a war on Giacometti. This has always been about Giacometti hasn't it, the wedding bit was just a means to an end." 

"I was still angry that he had not properly dropped by at your engagement party, leaving before my men could even report to me that he had arrived at dawn. But in the end we could still use his connection to you getting engaged to that thing to go along in our campaign to finally bring all the lands under it's rightful reign." 

Victor doesn't even bother to comment on it, pushing his lips tight to keep his opinions inside, and gives his father the cold stare till the man leads his fiance out of the room followed by the guards. 

Once the door locks he leans back and finally lets out the shivers he was collecting during the conversation. "I accepted a long time ago that my father did not consider me fit to take over the crown from him because I favored friendship over animosity with Chris, but I never thought he would go so far as to rather see me dead and use it to destroy Chris." 

Alya squeezes his shoulder. "Let me fix your hair. They have their plans, we have ours." Victor nods, sits up straight, and lets Alya braid his hair in the hairdo they had both decided would infuriate his father most. 

When she's done she shows it to him in the mirror she had brought with her. he looked at it from several sides and smiled. Sure he was never going to wear the actual crown of the Kingdom of Nikiforov but his hair was done to look like a most intricate crown with a cascade of hair dropping out of it in a way that truly resembled a waterfall. 

Both look up startled when there's a knock on the windowed doors leading to the balcony.

tbc in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Not caring that he is still very much in his nightgown Victor approaches the doors with a nervous smile on his lips. He knows it can't be Yuuri, they all agreed he had to stay back for this plan, but then again a part of what he loved about Yuuri was that he had shown a tendency to carve his own path through destiny. He pulls the curtain aside to reveal a naked young man on his balcony, with large eyes swimming full with his emotions, a dot of wet black hair, and the most cheeky smile. Victor chuckles when he opens the door. 

"Honestly Phichit, you could show some decorum it is still my wedding day." Neither cares for the proper etiquette when they give one another a hug. "Is Yuuri still okay? I know you kept sneaking Alya messages of him to me but if he is only half as nervous as me I know it is hurting him." 

"He is staying strong. A true prince of his people. He misses you dearly, but when he feels most lonely he visits your godson and tells the boy about you." Phichit grabs Victor's wrist and pulls him out onto the balcony. "But I didn't come here for idle chit-chat, I came here to make some introductions. Victor meet Her Royal Highness, crowned Heir of Hasetsu, Defender of the Reef, Katsuki Mari. Although Yuuri usually just calls her Nee-san." 

Victor had thought that being introduced to Altrea, and seeing Yuuri in his mer form, had given him a good idea how a full grown royal mer would look like. He was wrong. Yes he could see the resemblance between her and Yuuri, but where Yuuri had been easily twice Victor's size Mari was nearly twice Yuuri's. And finding yourself only three feet away from a face that went from the crown of your head till about your naval, would make the strongest man take a step back, so he did. 

Mari simply nods at his reaction. "I have debated with my brother about you many times since his return. I have never not wanted the best for him, and if he says that is you then I will accept it. You know of the plan?" Victor nods not wanting to speak to loudly in fear one might overhear. "Do not worry, right now all those that are not on our side are with your King and the false bride at the front of the ship, they just were lead into a toast to your lasting health by the King of Leroy. Quite the cheering." Mari grins and in that moment the resemblance between the two royal mers is beyond doubt. "Good. We will await your signal." 

She drops something on the floor of the balcony before turning around and slipping back into the water with a grace one should not expect of such a size. Phichit leans over and picks it up, handing it to Victor before he too dives back into the water. Victor clutches the gift to his chest while walking back into the room.

"Okay, Alya, it's time to get ready to ruin my father and your sister's plans." 

 

The Vicar moves toward the Altar for the ceremony, nipping the last bit of the drink the Young Duke of De La Iglesia offered him, wondering if he would open the sermon book as he would normally do or just leave it closed. He knows his part by heart and hasn't really used the book for any service in over twenty years for anything other then to act the part people expect him to play. 

When he looks up and sees the King talk to the intended bride while placing his hand on the small of her back he decides tossing the remainder of his drink down his throat and read his favorite part is a good way to spend his time. The King's Chamberlain ushers everyone to their designated seats, the Duke is placed all the way in the back as the lowest of the elite attending, the King of Leroy is placed halfway the path at the opposite end of the Crispino Heirs who came in representation of their Liege. 

Once the bride leaves to put on the dress she had made for the ceremony, and the King takes up post next to the door to lead her to the altar, it's time for the Prince to be brought to take his position. The Vicar doesn't even bother to hide his smile when he sees Victor emerge from the captain's quarters in a beautiful and regal Silver and Gold kimono with his hair braided as a crown. He can see the King and several of the court pale, other's start to mumble that perhaps the prince hadn't fully recovered yet, but none can do anything as the rules are so strict.

"I see you are ready to have a very good time, am I right my boy?" The Vicar leans forward to whisper to Victor once he stands in position next to the Altar. "It has been too long. I am glad to see you in such good health. Ready to create some chaos?" Victor looks at the Vicar and smiles softly.

"It has been too long indeed. Glad to see the past year and a half treated you well, does Chris still sent you a crate of Giacometti wine every season turn?" The Vicar gives a short nod, but can't answer when they hear a scraping sound coming from where the bride is changing. Victor gives his father a coy nod before straightening his back when the Chamberlain declares the bride to be ready. "Seems it's showtime and everyone's in place." 

The doors open to reveal the bride decked out in the most over the top wedding gown money can buy, and Victor is certain the poor tailor had to put in more the longer it had taken for the ceremony could take place. Victor feels a cold shiver go down his spine when he sees his mother's tiara perched in her hair, he had dreamed of the day he would take it out of the safe and hand it to Yuuri to wear, now it felt as if the piece was forever tainted. 

His father offers his arm to her and she takes it with a coy smile, Alya's right they deserve each other, she makes a small curtsy before both turn to move towards where Victor is standing in wait. Neither see the Duke of De La Iglesia slip out of his seat once they pass and move over to talk to the Chamberlain who is to startled by this clear lack of respect to protocol to even realize what happens till it's already to late. 

The King and the bride pass Jean and Sara, giving them small nods as to thank them for their support failing to see them signalling their guards once passed. One more step forward making them stand at the row with the counsel and Victor steps forward basically blocking the path.

"That shall be enough." Victor pulls the dagger. "You are best to not take one more step."

The startled looks on their face is priceless, even if it is quickly followed by both of them giving Victor a cold stare. 

"You think you can speak like that to me boy. I am the King, show your respect." The King barks at him. "Did the proximity of the sea make your mind slip again, stand back and do as you were told." The King tries to step forward but stops the moment he feels a sword push slightly into his back. When he looks over his shoulder Sara Crispino has the audacity to lift op her other hand and give him a smiley wave as if to greet a friend. Her brother's sword is aimed at the brides back.

Victor just laughs. "See we have a small issue with that statement. By our laws you lost the right to call yourself King on my birthday last year. After all no King may serve without a Queen at his side for more than twenty years, and mother died twenty one years ago. Basically the right to the crown was by law forwarded to me on my birthday as designed by the Queens laws." There is a chuckle. 

"Except you had already lost your claim on that tittle before so. Do the laws not also state that once the Heir is of age and the King is without a Queen the crown is referred to them the moment they are officially married and take a Queen of their own." Victor muses for a second. "It also states in those laws that no King can ever have more than one Queen, a second wife can only ever be given the tittle Lady-consort which is a very fancy way to say mistress."

He looks the bride straight in her eyes. "It is way you are willing to marry me even though you prefer to share my father's bed. Marry the Heir prince, kill the heir prince after he's crowned King and you are given the tittle of Queen, have the former King console your grieving widow heart, marry the former King as now you can keep your tittle as Queen."

The shock that goes through a large part of the counsel proves to Victor that some had really not noticed which a nefarious game had been played right under their noses. Many of them look at their King for guidance only to see the man have a cold calculated look on his face. 

"There is only one kink in your plan, and just so you know I no longer care which one of you came up with it as I know both of you were equally as willing to play your parts, you see" Victor practically grins his heart shaped smile "even if I would have allowed you to marry me you would not have gotten the tittle Queen." 

Victor nods to the King of Leroy. "My dearest Jean, who you thought had been on your side all this time, was indeed doing all in his might to help the true King of Leroy. Will you tell him as I know you are aching to reveal your part in this plot." 

The King turns to look at Jean with a shocked look on his face. "After I told you that your new friends were monsters you still supported my idiotic son in his folly." Jean stands up and gives the former King a cold look.

"My dear misguided fool. Did you really think I did not know what they were before entering your palace that first day? If not for Seung-Gil insisting to keep it a secret as he feared to be greeted with animosity it would have been included in my introduction. So when we traveled to Giacometti and the wondrous King Christophe introduced me to The Kings forebearer Altrea, I was far less amazed as one in the unknown would have been."

"Then why did you lent me your men? What game did you play doing such a thing." The former King is beyond himself in rage moving his hands around to indicate all the guards standing around, only then noticing that it are only the foreign guards that are there to be seen. Try as he might he sees none of his personal staff.

The King of Leroy laughs. "Well when you sent Victor away and attacked Giacometti after sending me that message we quickly understood we needed to keep Victor safe for as long as we could. So I requested my friends to send me the best fighters they had to sent to you as a way to keep Victor safe." Jean looks around. "And I must say the warriors of Hasetsu are indeed as formidable as Yuuri had claimed them to be."

Jean gives the most pleased and cocky smile he ever bore to the man and his mistress staring at him in horror. 

"When Christophe invited the Vicar over for his party I was honored to be asked to act as one of the two royal witnesses. I can even say that I was the first to congratulate the happy couple once the ceremony had taken place." He then pulls his sword and points it at the pair standing rigid in the pathway. "I stand by my word that as of that day i would do anything to support the True King and Queen of Nikiforov." 

Victor sees his father's face pale beyond any color, the man turns to look at him in what can only be described as a look of pure disgust. Victor simply nods.

"Yes father what the King of Leroy says is true, when we returned from Giacometti I did not bring back an intended bride, I came back with my Queen aside me. By the laws that govern this country Yuuri is my one and only Queen, so even if I married your mistress she would never be able to claim that tittle for her own." He gives his father a rueful look.

"You have thus by our laws not been King since my return, I only let you think so as I truly had hoped you would be happy for me finding love. Now though it means that as the real King of Nikiforov I have to see your actions of the past year and a half as nothing more than treason and I will set punishment as such." 

The bride starts to weep but as she had shown no care for anyone but her own till now it did very little to sway Victor from banishing her to the tower he had called his home for the past year and a half. "You will at least have the joy that you are in the grounds of your own upbringing. I will also strip your father of any and all tittles he has gotten, he may keep the house and visit you once a month, but he will be no more than a commoner from this day onward." 

Sara and Michel pull her away from his fathers arm and drag her back down the path to hand her to two of the Hasetsu guards. The moment they take her arm she starts screaming as if the fires of hell are consuming her. Victor sees Chihoko simply force the woman's arm behind her back and lift her up so only the tips of her toes touch the ground, he knows that there is some personal feelings behind that movement.

The former King looks at his son with a cold look. "No matter where you lock me up, I have enough people supporting me that they will find a way to break me free. And our laws do not permit you to sentence me to death, you can thank the cowards of Giacometti for that, so do whatever and know I will come back for your head one day." Victor nods.

"I know that, so after thinking about it long and hard I figured a similar punishment as that of your lover was in place, except you will not see any land you are familiar with. In fact, you will see no lands at all as I am banishing you to live the remainder of your life locked in the Tower of Bilal." Victor looks at the counsel members that were in on the plan, but were now looking far less certain of themselves. "It will be guarded by both the boats of the Lee Imperial and the guards of Hasetsu, any one that stands in support of you that can come past those is smart enough to know not to." 

The Kings protests are quickly quieted when he's dragged away by two of the guards, Victor simply stands and waits till silence has once again gone over the deck. He gives the members of the counsel a long and cold stare. 

"Many of you were not aware of the true nature of my fathers relationship and the murky dept of their plan, but none of you came to my aid when injustice was done upon me. None of you stood up and declared that it was not right to wage war with Giacometti once again. For that I will punish all of you equal in the matter of judging that none of you are fit to be part of the body that governs this country, you are all dismissed and our tittles of counsel members are forever stripped form you." 

The men try to complain but seeing that large group of guards surrounding them they quickly silence once again. 

"For those among you that were aware of everything our laws indeed do not allow one to be sent to death, yet none of you had an issue with that being exactly what was being done to me. So I will hand you all over to the King of Giacometti, I have seen his cellars and know that he has enough room to see you all settled in for the remainder of your lives." he makes a dismissive move with his hand and all the counsel members are rounded up by the Lee guards.

"And prestigious guests who were not involved with either plot. I hear a dinner is being served below deck, go and enjoy it." He nods to dismiss them all. 

Leaving only Victor and his co conspirators to be left to enjoy the sight of empty seats, the Vicar walks up to Victor to give him the documents he had kept safe for more than a year and a half. Victor rolls them out to see his and Yuuri's signatures standing proudly together. He sighs deeply, it's time. 

"My dearest friends thank you all so much for your ongoing support, it is now time we move to the second part of the plan." He hands Jean the scroll plus some papers he had kept tucked in his kimono. "You will keep these safe for me won't you?" The King of Leroy nods. "Now go and enjoy the food before it's all gone, we will meet again. After all I have a godson to visit in Giacometti, let's all meet there for the first day of spring." 

Jean and Isabella walk away as the first knowing Victor said all to them that he needed to say. He thanks Leo profoundly for taking out the Chamberlain so professionally, making the young man blush. Saying his thanks to the Crispino heirs is most difficult. 

"Tell Mila I spoke in words of gratitude for all she and Georgi have done. I know you are good friends and make her pass my deepest regards to Yakov and the little Yuri, I know they played a crucial part in getting information around. Tell Chris to take good care of makkachin for me, I know he and Masumi have already done so but still." 

Sara squeezes his arm. "We will Victor, we will. Now go, he's waiting for you." Michele gives him a cold nod pulling his sisters hand from Victor's arm. Victor just smiles and nods back. 

Once he's alone on the deck with only a few guards and Alya around he turns and goes back to the captains room, walking straight to the balcony while disrobing the kimono. Alya follows right behind him only one step ahead of Chihoko and Yuuko who close the door behind him. Having the last of his garment untied and dropped to the floor he enters the balcony as naked as Phichit had been only a few hours before. 

Victor looks at either guard who take up position on either side, also stripping down, he knows they are there for his safety. Both Ladies jump over the banister once they are down to only a very large undershirt, taking their true shape even before hitting the water. Victor awaits till the mer's resurface and signal all is safe to turn to Alya and take the flask that Phichit had gifted him. 

"Thank you Alya, thank you for all you have done. I have sent a message to Chris a while ago to tell him exactly how to reward you for this loyalty. Please tell me that no matter how you feel about it you will accept. You deserve it." Alya's lips quiver and she nods. 

"If that is what you desire of my my King than I will accept it without uttering even a single word against it." She gives a quick bow, before leaving the balcony locking the doors behind her.

Victor breaks the seal from the flask and takes a large swig of the content, Phichit had been true when he said that it was a foul taste, knowing he had to take it all. The changes happened nearly instantly, making Victor forever wonder if he jumped into the water or simply had his body jolt so violently that he knocked himself over the banister. All he knows is that two strong set of arms take hold of him while he gives up his human form, and he blacks out knowing that when he opens his eyes next Yuuri will be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}
> 
> For anyone interested I'm going to do 1 hour ficlits this weekend. Check it out [ here ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/168747914274/1hour-ficlets)


End file.
